sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ovatos (Devan4950)
Ovatos is an OC created by Devan4590. Known as the 'Warden of the Deadworld' Appearance Ovatos has different forms. One of the most common forms is The Grim Reaper, which is a purple smokey figure in a black robe with golden adornments. His eyes glow purple. However, Ovatos will occassionally possess Brimstone. When he does this, Brimstone's eyes will change to purple and his gem will also change to purple. Ovatos's final form is a complex arthropodic creature with many armored appendages. Its known to have multiple eyes and 3 sets of jaws, and an unknown amount of legs. This form is heavily armored, so its reccommended to weaken the armor in one spot first. Personality Ovatos has the disposition that is mostly apathetic or blank. However, when inquisitive he is shown to have some form of hyper curiosity, often manefesting itself in asking multiple questions. Apart from that, it's easier to tell his mood because he hardly ever changes the tone of his voice unless he changes what his emotions are. However, when going through a complex emotion, his voice will revert back to normal. However, Ovatos has a hard time understanding complex emotion, so that is why he doesn't often exhibit it. However, occasionally Ovatos will show a god complex Weapons and Abilities Ovatos does not have a centralized weapon, but he is often seen with a scythe. *Magic: Ovatos exhibits immense prowess in magic, however, cannot create anything outside the deadworld. Overuse leads to strokes, heart attacks, nerve failure, and periods of inactivity. No death though. **Creation (Deadworld exclusive): '''Ovatos can create and modify the deadworld to his will. '''This does not work outside it. *Soul absorption: If someone dies, he can steal their souls and send them to the deadworld or use them for himself. However, This only works if the soul is actually dead. It's absolutely useless against the living. *Soul coating: Ovatos uses souls of the dead as armor. This is particularly useful against soul stealing creatures or dark magic because of the sheer number of souls in the Deadworld. *True Immortality: Ovatos will never die. NEVER. Nothing can kill him at all. Even the Immortal Killing Spell cannot kill him. **'THIS IS NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH INVINCIBILITY. OVATOS CAN STILL TAKE DAMAGE AND SUSTAIN MAJOR INJURIES. HE JUST WILL NOT DIE FROM THEM.' *Soul Based regeneration (Deadworld exclusive): Ovatos uses the souls of the dead to heal any damage that was done to him. This only works in the Deadworld. *Access to Deadworld: Ovatos is one of the only characters who can easily access the Deadworld without using forbidden magic. *Contract Creation/"Devil's Deal": Ovatos can create contracts with living beings in which he will provide them something that the user desires, however, the price is that Ovatos will be able to possess the deal maker whenever he wants. **'However, this only works on those who have made a contract' *Possession: Ovatos can possess those who make deals with him, but it's easily evident when they are possessed. **An example of this is seen with Brimstone. In which Brimstone normally has red orbs for eyes and a British accent. However, when possessed by Ovatos Brimstone's eyes will turn purple and they will lose their accent. *If Ovatos doesn't have a host, he cannot be seen in the physical planes of the realms outside the Deadworld, and nor can he interact with it. **Those specializing in Ghost or Death magic can easily see him in the spirit plane. **However, there are ways to go around this, such as how Gina Greywitch uses her "Witch Watcher" skill and Akzantaz has "Tzeentch's Gift", and both were confirmed to be able to see Ovatos without a host. Trivia *Ovatos's only living host is Brimstone. *If one asks why Ovatos asks to use the dealer as a host body whenever necessary instead of their soul, Ovatos merely says, "I have millions of souls. I am running out of Vessels to use in the physical world." Category:Approved Characters